<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rich Geniuses Stick Together by iamgoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994414">Rich Geniuses Stick Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku'>iamgoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Bulma Briefs, Billionaire Geniuses, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments are moderated, Crossover, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Peter Parker, I'm not putting up with Cap Trolls, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony and Bulma are Science Siblings!, Tony and Bulma are like siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago in his youth Tony accidentally found his way to another world filled with all kinds of crazy things, and during his stay befriended a certain young blue haired scientist.</p><p>The two keeping in contact and visiting over the years, only revealing the existence of their world to his closest friends. </p><p>In the aftermath of the Civil War and Siberia however, Tony is left hospitalized and the Rogue Avengers are in hiding.</p><p>And Bulma Briefs will not stand for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Son Goku, Bulma Briefs &amp; Tony Stark, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Dr. Briefs &amp; Tony Stark, Dr. Briefs/Panchy Briefs, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Panchy Briefs &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Chi Chi, Tony Stark &amp; Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Tony Stark &amp; Son Goku, Tony Stark &amp; Vegeta, Tony Stark &amp; Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Delightful Dimension Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologues and Portals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858081">Genius Billionaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality">TheSovereigntyofReality</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I've been on a roll lately with more MCU/Team Iron Man fics (they are my not so guilty pleasure XD) and wanted to post the prologue for this. (The title I'm not happy with, and may change!) </p><p>This is an idea I've had in mind for quite awhile now, and was inspired by reading the below story:</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858081/chapters/36939762">Genius Billionaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality">TheSovereignofReality</a></p><p>Specifically the sixth chapter, but all of the chapters in that story are so good!</p><p>It also inspired a few other similar ideas for separate stories (with Tony having otherwordly allies who don't take kindly to his Civil War situation), including one that is a MHA (my hero academia) crossover, and another which is an MLP (My Little Pony) crossover, all of which would be their own standalone stories. (Trust me, the ideas are better then they sound......at least I hope they are.....*gulps*)</p><p>Now I'll admit, this prologue is not my best work, I didn't write it all at once, and was tired out of my mind writing the first chunk.</p><p>I may come back and do some editing on this before I post the second chapter.</p><p>POV/Chapters will switch back and forth between the present and the past, with Young Tony and Bulma. </p><p>I am also considering posting a full story focusing on Tony and Bulma through the years with their friendship (showing the events of 'Dragon Ball' with Tony popping in from time to time, and maybe Z.</p><p>Anyway! I won't give away too much, but I hope you enjoy this little prologue (as short as it is)</p><p> </p><p>Also, as with my other Team Iron Man stories, the comments are moderated as I don't want to have to put up with Cap Trolls and Team Cap Stans bombarding my comments with their shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~Many years ago~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~0~</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The low hum of the machinery was the only sound filling the lab as Tony continued tinkering with the large circular archway, the device lighting up as he began the power up sequence. </p><p>The sixteen year old grabbed the now cold mug of coffee, taking a sip before moving over to the main control panel. </p><p>Honestly, he didn’t think the device would work at all. It was a pipe dream, a sci-fi-esque idea that he had come up with while drunk out of his mind and decided on building it mostly out of curiosity.</p><p>It was a window.</p><p>More specifically a window that was supposed to view other worlds and dimensions.</p><p>Again, Tony didn’t think the thing would actually work, the most he was hoping for was some readings and data to record mostly on the device's systems and the physical design itself.</p><p>So after downing the last of the contents in his mug, he reached over and typed in several commands into the control panel and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>After several seconds the archway came to life as the segmented sections that comprised it lit up, the space between it sparking and crackling with bright blue energy.</p><p>Checking the reading, Tony’s eyes went from mildly interested to shocked as the machine was giving off far more data than he had expected, as well as some strange readings that made him stand up and look them over with greater interest. </p><p>A sudden bang filled the room as Tony was blown back off his feet and onto the chair once more, looking up the archway was now filled with a swirling vortex of light which shifted through an array of rainbow colors. </p><p>Before he could do anything else, the portal crackled with a louder intensity as papers he’d placed atop the console began to be sucked inside, looking at the portal in alarm Tony reached over to begin powering it down.</p><p>Though as he did he found himself pulled over the console and towards the archway, the vacuum like force sucking in all small objects not nailed down. </p><p>Which in this case, included Tony himself!</p><p>Looking back in fear as he tried to scramble for any purchase, he saw the portal glowing and crackling before letting out a scream as he was pulled off the ground and into the air before being sucked through.</p><p>His senses exploded as he was assaulted all over by sound, sight and physical forces that overwhelmed him as he seemed to be propelling through a tunnel at speeds he couldn’t comprehend.</p><p>Letting out a silent scream as he rocketed through this ethereal space, he began to lose consciousness, his body not being able to stand up to the stimuli as his vision began blacking out.</p><p>As it did though he could briefly feel his body suddenly come to a halt and the feeling of a cool, solid surface underneath him.</p><p>He heard muffled and broken sounds directed at him, which he could barely make out as his body teetered on the edge of consciousness.</p><p>
  <em>“...ad look!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...e ok”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“..ou hear me!?”</em>
</p><p>Tony’s eyes fluttered slightly as he was moved onto his back, the last thing he saw was a girl around his age with blue turquoise hair staring back into his eyes before blackness overtook him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go, short but it sets up the next chapter well. </p><p>Again, not my best work on this prologue, I may come back and do some edits in future. </p><p>As always R&amp;R! I love reading your comments, and if you're in the mood for more Team Iron Man stuff, you can check out my profile for more (incuding my recent FrostIron series :D)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma is called to Tony's Earth after Siberia, and a look back at Tony's awakening all those years ago on her Earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are with (a longer) chapter 2</p><p>I enjoyed writing this one, and originally was going to write it to be longer, but decided on ending it where it was.</p><p>Chapter 3 will begin being written tomorrow, as I'm going off to a birthday party in a few hours. </p><p>I hope you all like reading this, and thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks on such a short first chapter, I appreciate all your readership :D</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Universe 7</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma’s day had gone fairly well all things considered, she’d finished working on the latest design for the new Capsule Corp hoverbike over lunch and had authorized production to begin immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was now back in the lab and planning on doing some work on the new model of saiyan armor for Vegeta, when she was interrupted by a call. A monitor descended and sounded out as Bulma smiled, knowing where the transmission was coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was greeted with the face of Happy Hogan staring back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Happy, what’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got to get here, now!” he said cutting her off quickly, causing Bulma to look at him in confusion, upon closer inspection she saw the worried expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coupled with the urgent tone in his voice made Bulma lean forward closer to the monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Has something happened”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony’s hurt, it’s bad,” Happy said, causing Bulma’s eyes to widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, how did he-” she began only for him to cut her off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I’ll explain everything when you get here, it’ll take too long to explain over a call” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma looked conflicted for a moment before nodding and disconnecting the monitor feed before standing up from her chair and turning away from the workbench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly made her way over to the back of her lab, to where a large mechanical archway was set up, moving to the control panel at it’s side she began powering it up before turning and heading back towards the lab exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she began jogging to where she knew her father would be, she couldn’t calm her now frazzled nerves, her thoughts filled with concern over Tony and just how bad he’d been injured for Happy to look so worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell had happened…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~0~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Earth</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-199999 (MCU)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stark Tower</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy was waiting anxiously at the gateway for any signs of life, nervously tapping his hand against the console for several minutes before it suddenly began lighting up, the centre of the archway crackling with bluish white energy before it exploded in a rainbow array of color and a swirling vortex before several silhouette’s began appearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment they came fully into view as Bulma, her parents and Trunks stepped through the portal before she walked over and powered it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy” Bulma greeted as she gave him a hug which was quickly reciprocated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where Vegeta?” Happy asked, noticing the obvious missing member of her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma rolled her eyes lightly before answering. “He was out training with Goku, don’t worry I managed to contact him and he’ll be coming over soon with the others”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she said this her expression turned serious as she looked him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now explain, what’s going on”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy looked down for a moment before giving a sigh and returning her gaze. “I’ll tell you on the way, it’s a bit of a long story”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~0~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight to the hospital had taken some time despite pushing the Jet to the maximum, in that time Happy had managed to fill them in on everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma had already been aware of The Accords, as they had been in works for quite some time and Tony had filled her in on them as he had kept up with their development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were far from perfect, but she could understand their world’s need for them, albeit understanding that changes and edits could and would be made in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike her Earth, she knew Tony’s was relatively untouched by events she and the rest of the Z Fighters had to deal with. Sure they had invasions like with New York or attacks by beings like Ultron, but both of them paled in comparison to what Bulma and her friends had dealt with over the course of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in their youth they faced threats like the Red Ribbon Army and the evil King Piccolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been there for all of it, despite not spending all his time in Bulma’s world, he was there for all their adventures in their younger years and even adult lives, and this was all before he became Iron Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as many high level threats as that and the dangers that existed had influenced him in many ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His weapons manufacturing was one thing that he and Bulma were at odds with for many years, but she tried to be understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the birth of Iron Man and Tony suddenly was back in the fray again, facing dangers and foes which culminated in his working with The Avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth at the very thought of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Team</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it could even be called that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them were not in her good books at all, despite not having met most of them personally over the years she was fully aware of who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only members of the team she had met personally were Rhodey of course, having been friends with him for most of her life after Tony had introduced them, Vision was another whom she had known albeit for much less time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now due Steve Rogers deciding he was going to say “fuck you” to 117 countries who were calling out for some reassurance and security, the Avengers were shattered and Tony was in the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently he had gone to Siberia after a lead on Rogers and his long lost friend, whom Bulma had known about since SHIELD fell, had gone to confront a supposed threat of more winter soldier’s, and had been severely injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers and Barnes were nowhere to be found, and Tony had been discovered with his suit disabled and suffering severe damage, as well as Steve’s shield abandoned nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing herself back to the present, Bulma marched through the corridors of the hospital, Happy struggling to match her pace as she headed toward the private wing that had been sectioned off, security posted at the doors who stepped aside as Happy waved them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she entered through the doors a nurse who had been walking in their direction tried to stop Bulma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ma’am this area is for family only-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is family” Happy said quickly as he ushered Bulma past as the blue haired scientist looked ready to literally tear the nurse’s head clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks and her parents coming through behind them as Happy continued with them on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma continued walking until she finally saw the room up ahead, however her pace came to a sudden halt as she looked through the window into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was lying on the bed, but was almost unrecognizable from all the tubes and wires coming out of him. His body covered and wrapped up so much that barely any of his skin could be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma’s eyes watered uncontrollably at the scene before her as several gasps from behind her signalling her parents and Trunks had similar reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulma”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning slowly at the sound of her voice she saw Helen Cho standing their, looking emotionally and physically exhausted as she approached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Helen...what...how..” Bulma began weakly, before sniffling and trying to compose herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad was it?” she said, trying to steel herself for what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen exhaled and rubbed her forehead before looking back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony suffered severe blunt force trauma to multiple parts of his body. He had several micro fractures in his skull from the force of the Vibranium shield destroying the Iron Man helmet while he was wearing it. His sternum and chest however were hit the worst, as you know following his surgery to remove the Arc Reactor a few years ago, he had sternum reconstruction surgery using artificial replacements as well as two of his ribs. The shield struck through the arc reactor of the suit and caved in the metal surrounding it, and the jagged broken pieces went down into his chest as well as the shattered pieces of bone and his sternum caved in as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma had tears rolling down her face as she took in Helen’s words, before the other woman almost reluctantly continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The suit was the only thing that was keeping him together at that point, he quickly would have begun going in and out of consciousness afterwards. As well as the extreme temperatures which lead to his body experiencing varying effects of hypothermia, by the time he was rescued and brought in for medical attention we had to perform several emergency surgeries just to stabilize him, he flatlined on the table several times while we were trying to save him, which brings me to the next issue” she said wearily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony’s heart was already in bad enough shape from what happened in Afghanistan, the shrapnell having been in there for several years as well as the Arc reactor. When he had the reactor removed and the shrapnel was taken out, his heart was still in a weakened state from the years of trauma and strain, the trauma and injuries he sustained here however….” Helen began before trailing off and closing her eyes for a moment before looking at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to re-insert an Arc Reactor into his chest cavity” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma’s hand came up to her mouth to cover the cry that threatened to emerge, she stared back at Helen through tear filled vision as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the only way we could ensure his heart would continue to function properly, the Arc Reactor is the only thing keeping him alive right now. Without it, his heart would give out on him….maybe in future we can look into some alternatives, but for now it’s a necessity”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma turned away from her and back towards Tony’s bedridded form, her keen eye noticing the faint blue glow peaking through several layers of bandages and plaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning her head against the glass, Bulma let out several sobs as she clenched her eyes shut, two small arms quickly came to rest around her back as she felt Trunks hugging her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy placed a hand on her shoulder as her parents joined her at her side, Bulma could faintly hear her mother’s sobbing echoing with her own as she heard Helen speak to Happy about future surgeries when Tony was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~0~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A long time ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Universe 7</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bulma looked up from the desk she was currently doodling some designs on to check on the dark haired teen in the nearby bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was still shocked and confused over what had happened a few hours ago, she’d been helping her dad out in the lab when all of a sudden a vortex like portal, which was the most accurate way to describe what it was, suddenly appeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then this guy fell through teetering on the edge of consciousness before completely blacking out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bulma and her father had quickly checked him over for any injuries before deciding to put him in one of the many guest bedrooms they had in the compound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her dad returned to the lab to monitor any potential recurrences as well as scanning the residual energy signatures left behind by the portal, apparently they were giving off strange readings he was fascinated by. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bulma had thus been relegated to checking in on their unexpected guest and monitoring him for any changes, but mostly he’d just been sleeping like a rock the entire time, some minor twitching and movement had occurred but that was normal sleeping behaviour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glancing at the clock, Bulma decided it was a good time to go and grab some lunch and looked back at the unconscious form of the boy, who seemed to be around her age from looking at him, before heading out towards the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~0~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Softness was the first thing that registered to Tony’s mind as he began to wake from his slumber.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At first he thought he was back in his dorm, before realizing that whatever bed he was on was way more comfortable than the one he usually slept on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As his eyes slowly drifted open he found himself staring up at a ceiling before groggily trying to sit up, after a few moments achieving this and sliding the thick blanket down from his top half.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking around, he found himself in a room that was completely unfamiliar to him and looked around in confusion for several seconds before it all came crashing back to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gateway, the unexpected portal, being sucked into it. All these thoughts came rushing back as his eyes widened and he tried to control his breathing, reaching up he raked a hand through his hair as he took a shaky breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looks like somebody's awake” came an unfamiliar voice, causing Tony to look up to see an older blonde woman walking into the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was very beautiful, and had her blonde hair styled in a kind of curled updo fashion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smiling at him sweetly as she carried in a tray with a large pitcher and a glass which she set beside his bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good thing too, you had us all worried when you popped in out of nowhere like that” she said as she poured him a glass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I’d bring you some lemonade in case you were awake”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After realizing he was still silent, Tony gave a small nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks” he said, suddenly realizing how dry his throat was he quickly took the offered glass and took several gulps as the woman smiled once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll go and let the others know you’re awake”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still concentrating on quenching his thirst, Tony only realized after she’s gone he forgot to ask her a few things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like who she was, how long he’d been out for, oh and where the hell was he!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Placing the glass back on the side table, Tony pushed the rest of the blanket off, seeing that he was still dressed as he was before, sans his shoes which were near the doorway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Getting up, he let out a slight groan as he stretched his joints and looked around the room, there wasn’t much to see but he did see a long window along the wall currently covered and made his way over to it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reaching up and grabbing the drapes, he pulled them aside and let the natural lighting in, only for his eyes to widen in shock at what he saw before him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before him was a city unlike any he was familiar with. There were small dome shaped buildings near the ground and larger office buildings and skyscrapers littering other parts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He saw that he was in some kind of large compound with a lot of green lawn surrounding it, and roads nearby leading to other areas of the city.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the vehicles!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could see cars that were floating above the ground! Bikes too, as well as an assortment of aircraft in the skyline that looked just as alien to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Backing away from the window slowly, Tony took a few calming breaths and looked back towards the door where the woman had exited. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quickly grabbing his shoes and leaving the room, he looked around the inside of the building he was in, it seemed to be some kind of compound or mansion, with various sections.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He eventually found his way down to the first floor and saw a large room nearby which was filled with greenery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stepping inside he found that it was some kind of indoor garden area, with trees and plants filling the space, there was even a flowing river Tony could see and various small animals. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked over towards a table and chair that was set up near an umbrella, he was about to take a seat when a large rustling caught his attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning around, Tony’s eyes widened once more as his breathing came out in short gasps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a dinosaur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A large, living tangible dinosaur came up from behind a tree and looked down at him curiously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT THE FUCK!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony cried out and stumbled back before falling on his ass and scrambling back from the large creature.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His breathing was out of control as he found his vision once again beginning to blur and black out as his head fell back to the ground, he could hear a familiar voice calling out and approaching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash of blue hair was all he saw again before blacking out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D</p><p>And if so, please let me know what you think below in the comments.</p><p>Chapter 3 is coming very soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let the healing begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma devises a way to get Tony back on his feet and begin his recovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :D </p><p>This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I hit a few snags. (and watched Hamilton on Disney Plus, which I wound up really enjoying! I hadn't seen it before, but had heard a few of the songs here and there, you should definitely check it out if you haven't)</p><p>I am happy with the length of this chapter, and the content I included. I was asked how long this story aims to be, and I can say it may be about 15-ish chapters (I'm terrible at estimating chapter/word length, so I can't be sure)</p><p>There is a sequel in mind, as well as a 'what if' spin-off which diverges from this one in one major way (that I won't be revealing yet XD)</p><p>Also for tags and character tags, more will be added in future, some characters that will appear aren't tagged as I didn't want to spoil their appearances.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left Kudos, I sincerely appreciate your readership. </p><p> </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over an hour since she’d arrived at the hospital when Vegeta arrived, having brought Goku and the rest of the gang along with them, the private wing of the hospital now thoroughly filled out with the Z Fighters and their families.</p><p>Despite the surgeries, Tony wasn’t out of the woods yet, Helen explained that his body was still in a fragile state and it was possible he still could die if his body gave out on him, even with the Arc Reactor. </p><p>Bulma had hoped they’d been able to bring some senzu beans along and they could have Tony back at Stark Tower within the day, but sadly that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN’T BRING ANY!!” Bulma screamed at Goku and Vegeta, the taller of whom nervously took a step back while Vegeta’s eye merely twitched.</p><p>“We’re sorry Bulma! But we used the last of the beans yesterday during training. We stopped by Korrin’s before coming here and he said there weren't any more beans ready for use yet, they’re still growing and you know they take some time to get a full crop harvested ....” Goku said to Bulma, who didn’t take the news well.</p><p>“I can’t believe you two! When we need one of those beans for an emergency there’s none left, because you two idiots can’t seem to go a single day without punching each other till you lose a few more brain cells! Not that you have many to begin with!” she exclaimed marching towards them and angrily poking them in the chest.</p><p>“And now Tony’s lying in that bed and...and…” Bulma began, before her eyes started to water once again and her lip quivered before her body crumpled against Vegeta’s chest and she sobbed into the Saiyan’s armor.</p><p>Goku looked on with a saddened expression, while Vegeta paused for a moment before slowly bringing his hand up to hold the back of her head.</p><p> “Look...he’s going to be fine ok. You’re worrying over nothing” Vegeta said as Bulma wrapped her hands around his back.</p><p>“That bastard’s too stubborn to die over something like this” he said gruffly, looking away slightly as Bulma raised her head to look at him, her eyes still wet but a small smile emerging on her face.</p><p>“Vegeta…” she said softly, causing him to let out a scoff and hide what she knew was rising pink in his cheeks.</p><p>“Now stop your blubbering. You’re smart, surely you can think of a solution to help him”</p><p>Bulma looked ready to reply when her eyes suddenly narrowed for a moment before widening as she came to a realization. </p><p>“Vegeta, that’s it!” she said quickly wiping her eyes and smiling, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before turning and rushing back to where the others were waiting.</p><p>“Dad!” she called out as she ran. “We need to get back home now!”</p><p>“Bulma, what is it-” her father began before she continued. </p><p>“I’ve got an idea on how we can heal Tony, but we’ll need to get the necessary materials and plans from home. Gohan you should come too, we’ll need some extra hands and you can help with the construction” Bulma said quickly, causing Gohan to blink slowly.</p><p>“Um, ok. But what are you planning”</p><p>“I’ll explain on the way,” she said, her expression now filled with determination.</p><p>
  <em> ~0~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stark Tower </em>
</p><p>It had been several hours since Bulma had left the hospital, she had returned home with her father and Gohan and brought through all the necessary materials and plans they needed over to Stark Tower.</p><p>Bulma had uploaded the schematics with Friday and had begun work straight away, making room in Tony’s lab space for the construction.</p><p>Glancing up from where she was working on the side console, she couldn’t help but smile as their work was paying off.</p><p>It was a medical healing tank. </p><p>Bulma had based the design off the ones Frieza’s forces used in the past. Having made her own schematics and designs based on the information provided by Vegeta, as well as parts and data she’d salvaged from the ship Frieza and King Cold had come to Earth on years ago. </p><p>The future version of Trunks had destroyed most of the ship, but Bulma had returned later on and salvaged as much as she could from the debris, it saved her time of having to start from scratch.</p><p>She’d completed her plans years ago, but had never actually built the machine, mostly due to the lack of any major need for one after Cell’s defeat, aside from the battles against Buu and in that crisis Bulma hadn’t had the time to construct it.</p><p>As well as the much faster route of using Senzu Beans being usually available, Bulma thus put the healing tank idea in the back of her mind and hadn’t given much serious thought, aside from the occasional upgrade and amendments she made from time to time. </p><p>Until now that is. </p><p>At this rate of construction, it wouldn’t take too long to complete, Bulma estimated another few hours of construction followed by some diagnostics and testing, and it would be ready for Tony.</p><p>She also planned on having Rhodey use it afterwards, he like Tony had suffered major injuries to his back during the<em> ‘Civil War’ </em> and she had been able to have Helen hold off on any further surgeries, as it could interfere with the medical machine’s work if his body healed over a certain way before he could be placed in the tank.</p><p>He too was currently in a coma like Tony due to his injuries. </p><p>Letting out a sigh and rubbing her eyes, she was about to resume work when her father’s voice caught her attention.</p><p>“Bulma, why don’t you take a break” </p><p>Turning to his direction, Bulma saw him offering her a steaming mug.</p><p>“It’s fine Dad, I can keep going”</p><p>“I know you can, but just take a breather and get some fresh air, Gohan and I can handle half an hour on our own you know” he said with a smile, causing Bulma to return the gesture as she reached for the mug.</p><p>“Thanks Dad” she said as she got up and stretched her joints with a pleased groan and took a sip from the mug, moving out of the lab as the two remained and kept working on the machine. </p><p>Walking out from the lab, Bulma made her way through the large living room area and to the balcony overlooking the city. </p><p>As the fresh air hit her face, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, retrieving one and promptly lighting it. </p><p>Taking a generous inhale, Bulma closed her eyes and leaned on the balcony railing, letting her mind try to relax for even a moment.</p><p>“Mrs Briefs”</p><p>Opening her eyes at the call of her name, Bulma turned to see Vision standing at the end of the balcony to the far left, clad in a tan pair of pants and a dark navy blue sweater instead of his caped gear.</p><p>Vision had spent time at the hospital with them earlier, and had stayed there after Bulma had returned to her world to gather the necessary supplies. He hadn’t said much, mostly remaining silent as he watched the doctors and nurses attend to Tony.</p><p>His expression now as he approached Bulma was troubled, wringing his hands lightly as he stopped beside her.</p><p>“Your machine, you believe it will be able to heal Mr Stark?” </p><p>Exhaling another breath of smoke to the side before turning back to him, Bulma nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, it’ll heal his injuries in no time at all, maybe a few hours to restore his body to full health. It may seem crazy, but from what Vegeta’s told me, and the data I was able to recover from previous models, some of these pods can bring a person back from the brink of death even” Bulma explained before taking another drag from her cigarette.</p><p>“I confess I would have looked over the schematics myself and not bothered you, but…I have been troubled” he said looking down, his expression falling as he did.</p><p>“Vision, what is it?” Bulma asked with concern.</p><p>“I believe that I am partially to blame for Mr Starks injuries” he said looking back up at her, regret and conflict etched onto his face.</p><p>Bulma quickly placed her mug down before putting her now free hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Vision, how could you think that?”</p><p>He looked away for a moment, as if considering his response before he spoke up once more.</p><p>“I should have approached the situation in the compound with Clint and Wan...Ms Maximoff, differently. If I had, the ensuing fight at the airport in Leipzig would have played out differently, I calculated that there was a high probability that the entire conflict would have ended there, as opposed to prolonging it”</p><p>“Thus Mr Stark, as well as Colonel Rhodes would not have injured as they have been, and we would not be in the present situation”</p><p>“Vision” Bulma said as she finished off her cigarette, crushing the butt below her shoe before she continued.</p><p>“You can’t blame yourself for her actions, or any of theirs, you didn’t make them decide to do anything nor did you-”</p><p>“Why did she hurt me?...” Vision spoke up, cutting her off as he turned to her.</p><p>“Huh?” Bulma replied, blinking slowly.</p><p>“Ms Maximoff...I-We were just trying to protect her. To keep her in a safe environment while her legal status was in question, she was being threatened with deportation and extradition, and Mr Stark was hoping to prevent an incident which could have worsened her status, I don’t know why she did not understand this”</p><p>“And when Clint came to the compound, destroying parts of the property and attacking me, I acted in self defense to restrain him. And Ms Maximoff…” he began before his words trailed off, his eyes staring back at Bulma’s with a pleading desire to understand.</p><p>“I thought she was my friend, that she would see reason, but instead she used her powers on me, attacking me and sending me through the bottom of the compound...I could have fought her off, the training I was undergoing with Mr Piccolo in private to master more aspects of the Mind Stone would have allowed me to fight off her powers, but I...I did not wish to harm her”</p><p>“And thus your body was brought under her control, due to your mental reservations” Bulma finished the thought, causing him to nod, his eyes still staring back in hers and making Bulma look at him with sympathy.</p><p>It was easy to forget that Vision was still so young, and so new to the world and people, he was hurt by someone he considered a friend, someone he was close with, and was struggling to comprehend why that was.</p><p>“It wasn’t so much physical pain but…” he continued before mulling over his words.</p><p>“Being pushed so far below the compound, and having some of the concrete and debris falling on top of me. The effects of her powers left me in a state of disorientation and confusion, I was unable to move or respond until her power had purged itself from me” he said before looking at her again, his expression now shifting to one akin to trepidation.</p><p>“I felt so helpless”</p><p>Bulma couldn’t stop herself now from wrapping her arms around Vision and pulling him into a hug, which after a moment he returned the action, she felt him gripping the back of her coat almost desperately.</p><p>Vision was for all intents and purposes Tony’s son, and that made him family. </p><p>And Bulma’s heart ached for him that he had endured that at the hands of that bitch, and that he was now feeling regret and guilt over it.</p><p>“I should have gone with him to Siberia,” he whispered. “If I had, he wouldn’t have gotten injured and-” </p><p>“Vision, you listen to me” Bulma said, not wanting to hear him continue blaming himself.</p><p>“None of what happened with Maximoff is your fault, do you understand?” Bulma said moving back and placing her hands on the side of his face.</p><p>“She chose to disregard your concern for her wellbeing, and your kindness and use her powers on you, she chose to hurt you and she chose to fight the others at the airport, she made the decision to do all of that, you are not responsible for her choices or her actions. And as for Siberia, Vision you have many incredible abilities, but you are not <span>omniscient </span> and you cannot see the future. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen” Bulma said firmly, before her expression softened.</p><p>“You are not to blame for any of that, and I know for a fact that Tony wouldn’t blame you either”</p><p>Vision was silent for a few seconds, his gaze locked on hers as if validating her words. </p><p>“Trust me, you’ll see when he’s back on his feet” Bulma said reassuringly, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>After another moment of silence Vision nodded, his posture straightening up as he turned to look in the direction of the lab.</p><p>“I’ll go and familiarize myself with the schematics and machinery, I will offer any assistance I can in getting the machine ready” he said as Bulma nodded with a small smile as he floated up and through the open glass doors and over to the lab space.</p><p>Bulma watched him go before picking up her mug once more and taking a sip before reaching into her pocket for another cigarette.</p><p>She was going to need it.</p><p>
  <em> ~0~ </em>
</p><p>It took another few hours of working into the early hours of the morning, but the machine had been finished with their combined efforts. </p><p>Back at the hospital, Happy was standing by with Helen who was next to Goku and Vegeta.</p><p>The Doctor and Saiyans were at Tony’s bedside, which was still hooked up to a variety of monitors and machinery, Happy looking on for a moment before raising his phone to his ear.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re ready when you are Bulma” he said before she replied, Happy nodded before looking at Goku.</p><p>“Ok, you guys can head on over” He said before motioning to Goku. </p><p>“Just be careful” he said nodding towards Tony, to which the orange clad Saiyan nodded.</p><p>“Don’t worry Happy, it’ll be like he’s not even moving at all” Goku said reassuringly, before placing his hand gently on Tony’s arm, Helen reaching over and placing hers on top of his, Vegeta placing his own hand on Goku’s shoulder and sending a nod to Happy.</p><p>Goku raised his index and middle finger to his forehead and closed his eyes in concentration before in a flash they were gone, Tony’s bed and equipment disappearing along with them. </p><p>Listening to his phone a moment passed before Bulma relayed their arrival, causing Happy to let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Ok, great just let me wrap things up here and I’ll see you soon” he said before disconnecting the call and turning to his side where a doctor was staring at the spot where Tony had been moments ago with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging loose.</p><p>“Yeah, and to answer you earlier question, that’s what the NDA’s were for” Happy said as she stared at the empty space still with disbelief.</p><p>
  <em> ~0~ </em>
</p><p>The assembled Z fighters and their families were waiting outside the lab, aside from Bulma and her father, Gohan and Goky, Vegeta and Helen. </p><p>Watching on as Dr Briefs was initializing the Healing Tank via the console at its side.</p><p>“Ok, now when we remove Tony from this equipment, we’re going to need to place him in the pod <em> immediately </em>” Helen said as Bulma nodded, walking over to her father’s side and pressing a command on the console.</p><p>The front of the healing pod opened up and lowered down, revealing the bare interior. Helen quickly but safely began to disconnect Tony from the equipment, Bulma returning to his side to assist her in removing the various wires and tubing. </p><p>Afterwards Gohan moved to their side with Goku, both of them carefully lifting Tony up and carrying him over to the machine and placing him inside with his back up against the rear wall of the inside.</p><p>As soon as he fixed the breathing apparatus on Tony’s face as well as two sensors to his temples Gohan nodded to Bulma and stepped out of the pod, the door raising up once more and sealing shut with a hiss.</p><p>Tony could still be seen from behind the large circular glass cover on the door as the machine began filling with an aquamarine colored fluid, raising Tony up gently in the liquid as the machine gave a low whirring sound as the process began.</p><p>Helen was at Bulma and Dr Briefs' side, monitoring Tony’s vitals for several moments before glancing back into the machine to see the liquid having now filled it up completely.</p><p>“We’re going to watch over him in the meantime, but if we have to step out for any reason Friday will notify us if anything happens” Bulma said as Helen nodded.</p><p>“He should be fine in a few hours, maybe a day maximum, he is only human after all” Vegeta said evenly as he leaned against the wall beside the machine, arms crossed as he looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Physically yes” Bulma said before looking over his vitals still.</p><p>“But he may still be in a comatose state even after his physical injuries heal up” she continued as she walked over and placed her hand on the glass, staring at Tony’s floating form as his left eye twitched slightly. </p><p>“We’ve all had a long day, we should get some rest” Chi-Chi said as several sounds of agreement followed, Chi-Chi having already sent Goten and Trunks to bed hours ago. </p><p>“Your rooms have been prepared in the residential quarters,” Vision said, speaking up. </p><p>“As always you are free to use all of the facilities, and the kitchen has been fully stocked” </p><p>“Oh man, that’s great. I could use a snack” Goku said before heading off after Vision.</p><p>Vegeta moved to Bulma’s side as she was still standing in front of the machine. </p><p>“You should get some rest”</p><p>“I’ll join you later, I just want to monitor his vitals for a little longer, make sure the machine is working at full efficiency”</p><p>Vegeta looked like he wanted to argue the point, knowing Bulma had checked and rechecked the machine several times before having placed Tony in it, but decided against it.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go and grab some food before Kakarot eats it all.” he said as Bulma nodded wordlessly, still focusing on the machine.</p><p>“I’ll bring you back something” he said as he exited the lab, causing Bulma to nod.</p><p>“Thanks” she replied softly as she grabbed a chair and placed it beside the console and sat down, monitoring for any signs of change.</p><p>She didn’t want Tony to be alone.</p><p>Not again...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it :D</p><p>Chapter 3 all wrapped up.</p><p>Now originally I was planning on some explanation of why Senzu's wouldn't be used, like "they lose their magical properties going to Tony's world" etc</p><p>But the just realized a simpler explanation would be Goku and Vegeta using them up during training XD</p><p>Also if you want to know why I didn't have them call Dende to heal him......because the plot demanded it, that's why.</p><p>I hope you're all excited for more, I'm still having a ball writing for this story and am going to start chapter 4 tomorrow or the day after.</p><p>Also keep this in mind to......Bulma does't know the truth about the Stark's deaths yet (maniacal laugh)</p><p>Stay tuned for more salty angry Bulma, mostly fueled by my own salt, and more next time on Dragon Ball Z!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>